1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for fixing a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, generally includes a frame, and a plurality of screws to fix a hard disk drive to the frame. However, these screws are usually small and difficult to handle, thus the installation of the hard disk drive in the computer is labor-intensive.